


No Shotguns Here

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: On Lincoln’s (second) first day at S.H.I.E.L.D., Mack gives him the welcome speech. At least he’s not in the med bay this time.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Palentine's Day 2020





	No Shotguns Here

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you. 
> 
> Written for the following challenges: 
> 
> \- AoSFicNet2 February Palentine’s Day Challenge  
> \- Earth vs Space February Something Extra Challenge  
> \- Team Space Headcanon Challenge Day 2 prompt “first thing(s) after being recruited/accepted to SHIELD” 
> 
> Look at me multitasking! :)

Lincoln followed Mack. All the hallways in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters looked the same, but he tried to keep track of them. It hadn’t been that long since Coulson tried to sell him out. 

At the next intersection, Mack turned in a different direction from what he remembered last time. 

“I thought we would be going that way.”

“That’s the direction of the med bay. Well, that and holding cells.”

“Good to know I am not going into either,” Lincoln said. “Where are we going now?”

“Bunks.” Mack glanced at him sideways. “The consultants’ sleeping quarters are in a different section from the agents.”

He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Daisy yet about their kiss, and whatever they might become, they were definitely not at the bed-sharing stage yet. Lincoln changed the topic. 

“Do these bunks have showers? I could use one.”

“Yeah, there’s an attached bathroom,” Mack said. “I will find you some clothes. The lounge has a kitchen. Feel free to grab food from the pantry or the fridge. You must be starving.”

He was, but he wasn’t used to people being friendly, not anymore. “What’s with the welcoming speech? Not going to shoot me now?”

Mack spread his hands. “No shotguns here.”

Lincoln didn’t smile. Mack sighed. 

“Look, we got off on the wrong foot,” Mack said. “You shocked my team and I took down your people. In the end though, we want the same thing. A world with a little less killing. Can we agree on that?”

“Speech might have worked better before I killed my friend,” Lincoln said numbly. 

“Autopsy report said it was a heart attack.” Mack looked straight at him. “Did you do it on purpose?”

“No!” Lincoln exclaimed. “I told him to step aside! I only wanted to knock that baseball bat out of his hands, and then he was on the floor.” Electricity buzzed between his fingers, and Lincoln had to take a deep breath. “I couldn’t bring him back.”

“I am sorry.” Mack paused as though something had only now occurred to him. “Was that your first death?”

“Caused by me? Yeah.” Lincoln blinked to chase away the images of others, the patients he was powerless to save. “I’ve dealt with deaths at the hospital, but I didn’t have anyone on my conscience before this.” It had been his saving grace once, that he hadn’t actually killed anyone with his alcoholism, and he had clung to the fact as he rebuilt himself, to try and help others. He laughed hollowly. 

“Guess I don’t need to worry about that anymore. Can’t exactly help anyone now.”

“Don’t be too sure about that,” Mack said. His tone was gentler than Lincoln had ever heard from him before. “You helped us find Dr. Garner before he could kill more people. You could help us stop more deaths.”

“I am a doctor,” Lincoln said. “Not a fighter.”

“You were meant to be one.” 

Lincoln stopped and looked at Mack. “That’s what really bothers you about Inhumans, isn’t it? That we have powers?”

“No offense, but Inhumans are literally alien-made weapons,” Mack said. “That doesn’t make you bad. Look at Daisy. But I would feel a lot better if these powers don’t crop up randomly in people who may already have homicidal tendencies.”

“We don’t exactly like the idea either, that’s why we had a selection process before Terrigenesis,” Lincoln paused. “Although I suppose that’s not helpful when it turned out our leader wanted to lead us into war.”

“The world is changing, and we all need to figure out our place in it,” Mack said. “I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to protect those who need help. Maybe you should consider it.”

To fight, rather than to heal? “I will think about it.” 


End file.
